


Monsters have hearts

by Wayward_bitch98



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Badass Reader, Claws, F/M, Falling In Love, Monster - Freeform, Smut, Yaaaay, cute pennywise, fangs, i don't know what to tag, pennywise is in love people, reader loves this clown, reader protects penny, yellow eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_bitch98/pseuds/Wayward_bitch98
Summary: The reader moves to Derry, Maine. She had rough years behind her back. Abusive father and boyfriend. Poor Reader. But one day she realize that she is not alone. She lives in front of the burnt house on the end of the road.....Then shit happens...





	Monsters have hearts

Wonderful how things work for one other. I have never been the lucky one on my family. Abusive father and boyfriend. Not so lucky. I had a really bad argument with my father and I decided that I will move on. I just want to live in peace at once. 

Moving to Derry was a dream come true. I have heard of the history of it and I was so excited to see it myself. I moved into this little house a few days ago. Well the house in front of me a little bit scary. It was my last day of packing and I can finally lay down on my bed.

 

"Some time later"

 

The first though that rushed in my brim was to go to the grocery store to buy some things.

When I went back home I saw some movement inside the creepy house. I saw a.....a balloon?! How it it possible?! It slowly started to flew out of the window and approached me. I was a little terrified when it stopped in front of me.

Somehow it suddenly popped and a clown stood in front of me. It smiled down at me from an impressive being hand said nothing. Fear radiated off of me as he watched me with his blue eyes. 

"Hiya (y/n). Don't'cha want a balloon?" When he said my name the worst though was in my mind. This is how I going to end. This creature will kill me immediately.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I said terrified from the sigh. He get closer and closer and I stepped to my house's porch and he suddenly pushed me through the dark and somehow I ended up in the sewers. It was dark and wet from the water. There was a huge tower of....children playthings and clothes.... What is going in here? And when I looked up I was terrified and almost fainted. There were floating bodies over the tower. 

"I see you like my new invention (y/n)." He manically laughed and everything fade out.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?   
> My first Pennywise fanfic ever.


End file.
